Medical imaging has been utilized in the medical industry for various purposes from detecting broken or fractured bones to identifying the early development of cancer. Medical images are generally analyzed by experts such as radiologists or physicians in order to determine whether the image displays an indication that the patient requires medical treatment. However, many radiologists and physicians analyze hundreds of medical images a day leading to fatigue which may result in human error. Computer applications may be used to mitigate the chance of human error. It is with respect to this general environment that embodiments of the present invention have been contemplated.